Geschichten zum Unheil über Sturmwind/Teil4
23.10. - Sturmwind, kurz nach MitternachtBorearis Schwarz und Silber. Banner in den Farben jener dunklen Nacht, in der man sie an allen öffentlichen Plätzen Sturmwinds aufgestellt hatte. Banner der Argentumdämmerung. Die unverhoffte Hilfe aus dem Norden zog, begleitet vom Dunkel der mondlosen Nacht und den Fackeln der Wachposten, so leise und diszipliniert durch die Tore der Stadt, dass ihr Erscheinen für manchen wie aus heiterem Himmel wirken musste. Schweigend und präzise errichteten die Soldaten des Sonnenbanners ihre Fahnenstangen, wiesen einander Plätze zu und mischten sich auf dem Marktplatz unter das Volk. Die meisten von ihnen trugen dunkle Roben, die dank des unverwechselbaren Emblems eher wie ein Lichtstrahl denn eine Bedrohung wirkten. Wo der Kreuzzug versagt hatte tat sich der Verbund hervor, wo man Hilfe verweigert hatte bekam man diese nun ganz ungefragt. Fast unscheinbar erhielt die Argentumdämmerung Einzug in der letzten Bastion der Menschen, gerade als man von den ersten Kranken berichtete.... Nacht vom 22. auf den 23.10. - SturmwindSimonius Alte Leute schlafen nicht viel. Heute Nacht war es nicht seine Hüfte, die ihm zu schaffen machte. Es waren die Gedanken, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen und ein unwohles Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er hatte sich bereits eine Stunde hin und her gewälzt bevor er sich nun doch entschloß dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf die Seite, schob die Beine aus dem Bett und hievte sich in eine sitzende Position, um auf diese Weise schließlich mit den Füßen den Boden zu berühren. Seufzend blieb er einige lange Momente so sitzen, griff schließlich nach seinem Gehstock, der an jenem Stuhl lehnte, den er oft beim Aufstehen zu Hilfe nahm wenn die Hüfte ihn im Stich zu lassen drohte und er sich den Ballanceakt mit dem Stab nicht zutraute.. der Stab, der geschwungene mit dem knorrigen Knauf, der so alt und verlebt aussah wie er selbst und sogar auf ähnliche Weise ächzte wie der Mann, dessen Gewicht er immer noch abzufangen imstande war ohne darunter zu bersten. Langsam glitt er von der Bettkante, kam mit Hilfe seines alten hölzernen Freundes schließlich zum Stehen. Seine Kinder und Enkel hatten so oft versucht ihm das alte Ding auszureden und ihm einen neuen Stock schmackhaft zu machen.. "einen aus Mahagoni mit Goldverzierungen", "einen aus einem ganz neuen Material, das so stabil ist wie nichts, das vorher da war", "eine Maßanfertigung mit eingeschnitzten Initialen", "einen, der innen hohl ist, damit man etwas darin verstecken kann", "einen, der nur so aussieht und eigentlich ein Schwert ist".. Die Ideen und Vorschläge waren so bunt wie wie eine Sommerblumenwiese und die Überredungsversuche so zahlreich wie die Gerichtsakten, die in seinem Leben durch seine Hände gegangen waren. Kinder.. Er lächelte versonnen, zupfte sich mit der freien Hand am Ohrläppchen, schüttelte dann abermals seufzend den Kopf und schlüpfte in die über eine Stuhllehne gelegte Kleidung. Auf drei Beinen zur Tür hinaus ließ er sich dankbar auf dem Rücken des Vierbeiners nieder, der wie immer für ihn in die Knie ging, um ihm das Aufsteigen zu erleichtern. Er lenkte den Widder durch die Straßen des nächtlichen Sturmwind. Zunächst vom Gras abgedämpft hallten die Schritte des Tieres, das sich nun auf Pflasterstein fortbewegte durch die Häuserschluchten wider. Am Zielort angekommen kam er wiederum sicher auf seinen eigenen - drei - Beinen zum Stehen und erklomm die kleine aber steile Rampe. Leise öffnete er die Tür, um sich in einem Raum voller halb- oder gänzlich unausgepackten Kisten, Holzplanken, Mauersteinen und Schutt wieder zu finden. Die Bauarbeiten waren noch lange nicht beendet. Er lehnte den Stock neben der Treppe an die Wand, ergriff eine der Laternen, um sie zu entzünden und erklomm langsam die Stufen ins obere Geschoß, froh darüber, dass die neu gebaute Holztreppe nicht knarzte. Zwei Zimmer waren bereits fertig.. zwei Zimmer waren bereits bewohnt. Zumindest hoffte er das inständig. An dem Fenster, das auf den Hafen und aufs Meer hinaus zeigte blieb er stehen. Sein Blick hing lange an diesem Licht, das in gleichmäßigen Abständen auftauchte und dann wieder verschwand. Der Leuchtturm.. Dieses Haus zu finden war ein Segen gewesen, und der Ausblick hier oben war unbezahlbar. Er wandte sich den Türen zu, schlich so leise er konnte den Gang entlang, um vor der ein oder anderen Tür zu stoppen. Hier.. in diesem Zimmer schlief der Junge, den er nicht kannte. Sein Atem ging laut genug, um von hier draussen gehört werden zu können obwohl er nicht schnarchte. Heiner war sein Name hatte die kleine Bellentry gesagt. Ein paar Schritte weiter und er stand vor einer weiteren verschlossenen Tür. Aus dem Raum drang kein Laut an sein Ohr. Gedankenvoll legte er seine Fingerspitzen an das Holz, das ihm den Zugang versperrte, sie still betrachtend. Er war unsagbar froh gewesen, den Bettler heute auf der Brücke zu treffen. Seine Erleichterung war einem Felsblock gleich gekommen, der ihm vom Herzen gefallen war. Doch gleichzeitig hatte auch Wut ihn ergriffen. Wut.. und Enttäuschung. Er wußte nicht weshalb, konnte es an nichts fest machen, und dennoch schimpfte er sich selbst einen alten Narren, sich derart große Sorgen um diesen undankbaren Kerl gemacht zu haben. Nur zu gern hätte er die Tür geöffnet, um sicher zu sein, dass das Bett dahinter nicht leer war. Doch er tat es nicht. Er schloß die Augen, stellte sich den Raum in Gedanken vor, das Bett, den Tisch, den Stuhl und Romolo, der am Fenster stand und diesen unglaublichen Ausblick genoß, nur um sich wieder aus diesen Gedanken zu reissen. Warum sollte dieser Bettler sich auch um die Schönheit der Aussicht scheren? So leise wie er gekommen war schlich er wieder hinaus. Erst unten nahm er seinen Gehstock erneut zu Hilfe, um durch das Poltern des Stabes niemanden unnötig zu wecken. Sein Weg führte ihn jedoch noch nicht zurück nach Hause. Der Widder trug ihn gemächlich durch die Stadt, über den Kathedralenplatz auf die Brücke gen Handelsviertel, auf der er einige Minuten verweilte, da sein Reiter hier weiteren Gedanken nachzuhängen gedachte. Im Durchgang schließlich hörte er Stimmen, aufgeregte, freudige, ängstliche. Auf dem Marktplatz schienen sich heute alle Nachtschwärmer der Stadt zu sammeln. Er überlegte erst, das Treiben dort zu umgehen als ihm beim Blick um eine Ecke ein Stück schwarzer Stoff entgegen wehte. Seinen gehörnten Gefährten in Richtung des Banners lenkend, das dort seiner Meinung nach nicht hingehörte angelte der alte Mann sein Monokel aus der Brusttasche seiner Weste und setzte es auf, um besser und vorallem schneller erkennen zu können, welcher Art die Flagge wohl sein mochte. Aus einer Fahne wurden zwei, vier.. sechs.. viele! Die Argentumdämmerung.. in Sturmwind? So viele? In so einem Aufmarsch? Neue Gedanken, die sich eher überschlagen wollten als sich fassen zu lassen.. Noch aufgewühlter wandte er sich schließlich ab, trat endlich den Heimweg an. Doch Ruhe würde ihm in dieser Nacht nicht mehr vergönnt sein. Alte Leute schlafen nicht viel.. und oft auch nicht gut. Sturmwind, 23.10., exakt um 06.30 UhrRomolo "Du kümmerst dich heute um den Raum rechts, hier unten! Der Boden muss rausgerissen und neue Bodenplatten verlegt werden. Du da, du hilfst ihm und ihr andern kommt mit, die Platten wurden gerade angeliefert und müssen reingetragen werden!" Die laute Stimme drang bis in Romys Zimmer und wurde gefolgt von anderne Stimmen und dem beginnenden Baulärm, lautes Poltern und das Hämmern auf Stein. Der Bettler hatte die ganze Nacht geschlafen wie ein Toter - was nach den zwei beinahe durchwachten Nächte auch kein Wunder war. Aber nun wurde er durch den Lärm unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen und war im ersten Augenblick völlig desorientiert. Während er sich aufsetzte, blickte er sich um. Ein weiches Bett mit warmer Decke, ein einfaches Zimmer mit grossem Fenster, durch das man sehen konnte, dass die Morgendämmerung noch kaum begonnen hatte...natürlich, das Armenhaus des Richters. Und offenbar hielten die Bauarbeiter, die noch fleissig am Renovieren waren, nicht viel von langem Ausschlafen zu halten! An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Romy fuhr mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Kleidung abzulegen, als er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte und nun tastete er in der Hosentasche nach seinen Münzen. Es müsste noch ausreichen für eine Flasche billigen Wein. Er stand auf. Den Schmutzfleck, den sein Körper auf der sauberen, weissen Bettwäsche hinterlassen hat, beachtete er nicht, ebensowenig wie die winzigen Schmarotzer, von denen sich einige von ihrem Wirt in das Bettzeug verirrt hatten. Er verliess das Haus, wobei er mehre überraschte, misstrauische und abschätzige Blicke der Handwerker im Haus sah, schlenderte über den noch völlig leeren, dunklen Kathedralenplatz, überquerte die Brücke und gelangte auf den Marktplatz, wo er verblüfft stehen blieb. Trotz der frühen Stunde leuchteten merkwürdige Sonnenstrahlen auf den Platz. Er trat etwas näher und erkannte, dass die Lichtstrahlen zu schwarzen Flaggen führten, die offenbar über Nacht auf dem Platz aufgestellt worden waren. Sie flatterten träge in der Morgenbrise und waren mit einer weissen Sonne geschmückt. Alleine das Auftauchen der Flaggen erschien dem Bettler merkwürdig... aber erst recht das merkwürdige Leuchten, das sie umgabe. Unheimlich, irgendwie. Eine besonders vorwitzige Ratte versuchte, in seinen Zeh zu beissen. Romy versetzte ihr eine so heftigen Tritt, dass sie an die Hausmauer knallte und dann schnell davonrannte. Nun musste er wirklich etwas zu trinken haben. Hoffentlich war Julia schon im Laden! Mit raschen Schritten überquerte er den Marktplatz, auf dem erst vereinzelte Dienstboten und ein früher Händler zu sehen waren, die aber alle bei den Fahnen kurz innehielten, um sie erstaunt anzustarren. Kurz vor der Morgenröte, Kanaldistrikt, SturmwindDianta „Drecksviecher!“ Schrill quietschend flog die aschgraue Ratte, getroffen von den Stiefeln des Hauptmanns, zurück in den Kanal. Diese kleinen Seuchenschleudern überrannten die Stadt förmlich. Die allgemeine Stimmung schien nicht gerade zum Besten zu sein. Alles andere als optimal um fähige Leute zu rekrutieren. Resigniert seufzend setzte Dianta ihren Weg entlang dem Kanaldistrikt fort. Immer wieder höre man die Laute der Ratten im Wasser. Ein Obdachloser, kauerte an einer dunkeln Ecke, an einer Hauswand und hüllte sich in eine Leinendecke. Er schien zu schlafen, sein Körper zitterte unruhig. Der Blick der Hauptmann ruhte auf ihm. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt und blieb schließlich stehen. Den zitternden Leib des Mannes, welcher sich in unruhigen Träumen wälzte, vor sich, kniete Dianta nieder. „Hm...“ , raunte sie leise und hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase. Ein fauliger Gestank kam von Seitens des Mannes. Seine Augen bewegten sich hektisch unter den geschlossenen Augenliedern. Im Schlaf krümmte er sich mehr zusammen und zog die Beine an, so dass die Leinendecke nach oben zog. Bissspuren, wohl von Ratten, wurden erkennbar an seinen baren Füssen. Der Mann hustete und erschrak den Hauptmann welche ihn gerade betrachtete. Zögernd stand sie auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht finde ich jemanden der dir helfen kann... arme Sau.“ 23. Tag des 10. Monats, -Vom Pech verfolgt-Vîncênt Morgens kurz nach der siebten Stunde räckelt sich der schwarzhaarige Mann vor seinem Bett in Eisenschmiede. Dort ist Tag und Nacht relativ, es ist immer dunkel, sobald man die Lichter ausmacht. Also entschließt er sich den Tag wieder "an zu machen" indem er die Lichter entzünet. Er geht mit einer Kerze in der Hand zum Tisch in der Mitte seines Hauses, dort liegt ein Brief für ihn. Murmelt liest er diesen vor sich hin, ehe er ihn auf den Tisch fallen lässt und lächelt. "Na, wenn du das sagst.." murmelt er, das Lächeln zu einem Grinsen formend. Rasch zieht er sich an, den schwarzen Anzug übergeworfen, die schwarzen Schuhe, das weiße Hemd, wie üblich die Haare zur perfektion bearbeitend. Der übliche Vincent. Dazu auch die üblichen Schwerter, welche er an seinem Waffengurt trägt, den er um die Hose schnallt. Als letztes nimmt er noch seinen Koffer zur Hand. Aus der Tür herausgeschossen un in Richtung Tiefenbahn geeilt, stellt sich wohl das erste Hindernis. "Was wollt Ihr?" spricht die Wache mit mäßiger Freundlichkeit. "Was wollt Ihr?" erwidert Vincent mit der Betonung auf "Ihr". Die Wache beäugt den Fremden seufzend. "Hier gab's 'nen Unglück. Bitte nehmt die andere Bahn." Vincent blickt über die Anlaufstelle beider Bahnen. Er macht die eine aus, welche gesperrt ist, die hintere scheint noch aktiv. "Na dann.. nehme ich Andere." Vincent, welcher als kleinwüchsiger Mann, in der Menge im Grunde ziemlich gut auffällt, geht in Richtung der anderen Bahn auf einmal hört man ein schmerzerfüllten Schrei einer Ratte. "Was zum...!" Vincent tritt das Tier weg, welches daraufhin verstirbt. Er reibt die Schuhe auf dem Boden entlang, bis er merkt, dass diese dadurch nur noch dreckiger werden. "Viele Ratten, was?" spricht der Alte, der neben ihm hergeht. "Nicht nur tierische.." Vincent deutet zu den Wachen. "Was ist hier passiert?" sagt er, während er in Richtung der anderen Bahn geht. Der alte scheint den selben Weg zu gehen. "Unglück..." sagt der Alte knapp, während er eine andere Richtung einschlägt. Vincent seufzt, er blickt über den Bahnsteg, tatsächlich. Ratten, Kakalaken, alles im Überfluss. Als die Bahn nun, auf jenem noch zu betretenen Bahnsteg, anfuhr, stieg Vincent in einen der Wagen und lies sich nach Sturmwind befördern. Dort angekommen, merkt er, dass die Wache hier noch präsenter ist. Schnell geht er durch den Tunnel, Ratten und Ungeziefer ausweichend. "Gutes Morgentraining, was?" grinst einer, der an ihm vorbeigeht. Vincent lächelt und ruft. "Was ist hier passiert?" Vincent deutet zu den Wachen und dem nicht betretbaren Bahnsteg. "Unglück!" ruft der Mann, welcher weitergeht winkend. Vincent stößt ein groteskes, entnervtes Seufzen aus. "Uniformierte .. volli- .." erneut tritt er auf eine Ratte, beim Versuch auszuweichen auf eine Kakalake. "Ich glaube, ich spinne!" ruft er, der Alte von der Bahn, mit dem er schon auf dem anderen Steg sprach, kommt an ihm vorbei und betrachtet Vincent besorgt. "... auch Spinnen, ja.." Vincent reagiert auf diese Besorgnis spöttisch. "Verzieh dich, alter Mann, sonst gibt es hier noch ein Unglück, hm?" Die Wache, welche das Schauspiel wohl begutachtet hatte, betrachtet Vincent mit gehobenen Brauen. "Ihr wisst etwas über das Bahnunglück?" In dem Augenblick wird Vincent bewusst, wie viel Pech man haben kann, er winkt nur noch ab und verneint alles, was man ihn fragt, dabei geht er aus der Tiefenbahn heraus, in die Stadt. Eine junge Frau erwartet ihn und lächelt ihn bereits an, wo er aus der Tiefenbahn kommt. "Ihr seid der Herr Tiefenberg, richtig?" Vincent lächelt charmant. "Genau, ich habe die gewünschten Unterlagen dabei." er tippt dabei auf seinem Koffer herum. "Gut, ich führe Euch zum Übergabeort." Vincent lässt sich von der Frau in die Altstadt führen, auf dem Weg bemerkt er, dass sich diese Säuche nicht nur in der Tiefenbahn aufhält, sondern auch noch in Sturmwind selber. Er muss manchmal wirklich aufpassen, wo er hintritt, meist schaut er zu Boden. "Ziemlich viel Ungeziefer, was?" beginnt Vincent das Gespräch. "Ja,.. aber .." sie spricht mit liebevoller Stimme. "Hier is' auch sehr viel menschliches Ungeziefer zu finden." Vincent schaut "Was?" sagend auf, während er erneut auf eine Kakalake tritt. "Verdammt!" "Vorsicht, es passieren viele unheimliche Sachen in der letzten Zeit!" spricht die junge Dame. "Ach ja?" ruft Vincent spöttisch. "Wie das mit der Bahn, hm?" fragt er leise. Die Frau nickt. "Was ist denn da passiert?" spricht er mit weiterhin leiser Stimme. "Ein Unglück.." Erwidert die Frau knapp. Vincent seufzt. Als Vincent am Übergabeort ankommt, ein kleines verrauchtes Haus inmitten der nicht ohnehin schon verdreckten Altstadt, wird Vincent hinauf in eines der kleineren Zimmer gebeten, dort sitzt ein Mann, welcher eben jenes nervig, stinkende Glimmstängel-Objekt in seinem Mund hält. "Setz dich.." sprach der Raucher, in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers ist er kaum zu sehen. Vincent legt den Koffer auf den Tisch und ist nicht einmal jetzt, wo er es geschafft hat, in der Lage zu grinsen. "Da sind die gewünschten Sachen.." spricht er knapp, auf den Koffer deutend. Der rauchende Mann, welcher sich, als er mit seinem Stuhl vorrückt, als sogar sehr alter Mann entpuppt öffnet den Koffer mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Das iss'ses..." er schließt den Koffer wieder und grinst kalt. "Bekomme ich die Informationen?" Spricht der Anzugträger. Der namenlose Raucher schiebt Vincent einen Zettel zu. Dieser faltet ihn zusammen und steckt ihn ein. "Weißt'e schon was in'ner Bahn passiert is'?" Vincent schaut von dem Koffer auf, ihn ansehend. "Ja?" spricht er interessiert. "Da war'n Zugunglück..." raunt der Raucher. Vincent starrt einen Augenblick auf den Koffer und seufzt dann sehr leise. "Lass uns das hier einfach beenden..." Donnerstag - 23.10. zur Mittagszeit am Hafen von SturmwindShamus Unzufrieden blickte er auf das Pergament in seinen Händen. Es würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren, dass er sich zusammenreißen und für andere zurückhalten würde. Aber auch die nächsten Tage würden vorbei gehen und er wusste, was seine ersten Handlungen sein würden, wenn die Magier aus dem Hügelgebirgsland, seiner Heimat, zurückkehren würden. Er hatte sich in den Turm geschlichen, sich hinter einem der großen Bücherregale versteckt und jedes einzelne Wort des „geheimen“ Treffens gehört. Jene Gestalten waren noch verrückter als er gedacht hatte, dabei hielt er sie schon für komplett irre. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, welches aber sofort wieder auf Grund der Gedanken an das dort Besprochene verschwand. Es war wohl doch nicht so harmlos wie zuerst angenommen und auch wenn er nur die Hälfte von dem Fachgeschwafel verstanden hatte, was die Robenträger dort von sich gaben...Fakt war, dass einige von ihnen nach Dalaran gezogen waren. Lange hatte er mit sich gerungen und überlegt ob er ihnen folgen sollte, aber es war deren Aufgabe die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Zudem wollte er ihr nicht nachstellen oder den Anschein erwecken, dass er solche Missionen für sie nicht lösbar hielt, denn er war überzeugt, dass sie es schaffen würde. Zudem ihr dieses Treffen und das ganze Magiezeug, wie er es nannte, sehr wichtig war. Er steckte sich eine seiner selbstgedrehten Tabakstengel an, dessen würziger Geruch ihn umgab. Sein Blick lag auf dem Hafen, wo viele Matrosen und andere Männer fleißig die Schiffe beluden. Es schien sich in Zukunft weit mehr zu ereignen als ihm lieb war. Die ganze Stadt schien irgendwie durchzudrehen und aus für ihn unerfindlichen Gründen waren in der Nacht etliche Vertreter der Argentumdämmerung eingetroffen. Er konnte mit den ganzen gerüsteten Wichtigtuern nichts anfangen und legte den Bierschlauch an seine Lippen, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und sang schon recht angeheitert: “Ach, egal, ich bin ein Schelm, tragt ihr ruhig Rüstung, Schwert und Helm. Tut Ihr Euch kräftig weiter hauen, ich schlaf´ solang´ mit Euren Frauen...“ Er lachte schallend und scheinbar war es ihm völlig egal, dass die Wachen ihn schon eingehend musterten. Irgendwie musste er ja die Zeit überbrücken bis die Magiekundigen von ihrer Mission zurückkehrten. Donnerstags, 23.10. in Sturmwind, morgensLiras Der Wind zerrte oben am Greifehorst von Sturmwind an seinem Kopftuch. Liras zitterte vor Kälte, schlang den Umhang so fest um seinen müden Körper, wie er konnte. Er hasste Greifenflüge. Glücklicherweise hatte er nichts gegessen, so konnte er sich nun nicht übergeben; aber seine Beine waren steifgefroren, was das Gehen erschwerte. Andererseits, wägte er die guten Seiten ab, als er den Greifenhorst verließ, - andererseits hatte die Kälte auch den Schmerz aus seinen Beinen gefroren, das war gut. Wiederum andererseits durfte er nun miterleben, wie das Gefühl und damit auch der Schmerz wieder in seine Beine kroch. Berauschend. Breitbeinig und schwankend stieg er langsam die Treppe zum Handelsviertel hinab. Seine Grippe war Dank des Heilers verfolgen, hatte ihn alleine gelassen mit dem dumpfen Schmerz in seinen Beinen, einem Schmerz, der im Rythmus seines Herzschlags pochte. Höchst passend, wenn man ihn fragte. Allerdings fragte niemand. "Nun zu den wichtigen Themen", schob er die Gedanken an seinen Gesundheitszustand beiseite. Dalaran. Das erste Wort, das sich bei "wichtig" in seinem Kopf formte. Er verzog den Mund. Nein, Dalaran gehörte nicht zu den wichtigen Themen. Er würde vor seinem Kräuterbad noch einen Abstecher ins Magiersanktum machen, um zu sehen, ob die Arbeiten am Portal noch ihren Zweck erfüllten. Dann würde er den Kristallfokus gegen ... Dalaran. Dalaran, Dalaran, Dalaran. Der Gedanke an Dalaran betrübte ihn, was ihn verärgerte. Sie waren gestern aufgebrochen, um die Irregularitäten am Dalarankrater zu erforschen, eine Erklärung für die Anomalien in Sturmwind zu finden. Ein Thema, das für ihn im Laufe des Abends immer mehr an Bedeutung verloren hatte. Als er die verbliebenen Ruinen gesehen hatte, den Krater, die aufgeplatzte Kuppel, den See ... es war so verdammt nostalgisch, was sollte er schon tun? Immerhin hatte sich dort die alte Theorie bestätigt: Arkanisten waren zu eigenwillig, um effizient in Gruppen zusammenzuarbeiten. Nicht, dass ihn kümmerte, was der Rest der Gruppe den ganzen Abend getan hatte. Als er nach einer Zusammenfassung der Ergebnisse gefragt hatte, hatte man ihm geantwortet: "Ein Außenstehender ist nicht in der Lage, die Runenkreise der Magokratie zu entziffern!" Ah. Die Herren waren offenbar in eine Grundsatzdiskussion gerutscht. Hätte man ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt, hätte er wohl gesagt, er vermute, die Irregularitäten seien temporärer Natur. Allerdings hatte man ihn nicht gefragt. Er kam auf dem Marktplatz zu einem abrupten Halt, als er die Banner auf dem Platz entdeckte. Die feinen Linien auf seiner Stirn vertieften sich. Sonnen. Die Argentumdämmerung? Und was war jetzt passiert? Einen Moment lang starrte er irritiert auf die Banner, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und beschleunigte seinen Schritt zum Magiersanktum. 23.10., Mittags, in und um SturmwindGromblosch Wie fast jeden Tag schlenderte Gromblosch über den Marktplatz. Doch heute war kein normaler Tag. Die Stadt kauerte, sie wartete,... drückende Luft machte das Atmen schwer, das Fiepen der Ratten, allgegenwärtig. Bevor der Zwerg recht wusste was passierte war er schon von einem anscheinend hohen Militär rekrutiert worden, eine Seuche sei ausgebrochen, man müsse die Stadt und das Umland schützen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, der Gerüstete, Willowby und er selbst. Dazu noch ein Langer, der auch half und die Gegend ausspähte. Knapp vor Goldhain dann, ein Ghoul, sabbernd und geifernd ergriff die Kreatur vor den Gefährten die Flucht, doch mit Müh und Not konnte der Untote dem brennenden Licht zugeführt werden. In Goldhain selbst herrschte das Chaos, fauliger Gestank lag in der Luft, überall schreiende Menschen, es war hoffnungslos,... Gromblosch eskortierte eine verletzte Draenei nach Sturmwind, glücklicherweise ohne Zwischenfälle, bevor er selbst sich eine kleine Pause gönnte. Kaum eine halbe Stunde war es her, da war er noch ein Händler, Büchsenmacher. Eine halbe Stunde, die eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen schien,... 23.10 - SturmwindRomolo Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung in der Stadt. Romy war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was es war, aber auch die erste Flasche Wein am Vormittag hatte ihm nicht die erwartete Ruhe gebracht. Kurz vor dem Mittag überfiel ihn schlagartig eine entsetzliche Übelkeit. Er spuckt alles, was er in den letzten Stunden zu sich genommen hatte, auf den Boden bei "seinem" Bettelplatz im Tunnel. Er fühlte sich danach schwach wie ein neugeborenes Kätzchen. Während er noch an die Wand gelehnt am Boden kauerte kam eine kleine Gruppe Ratten erst zögerlich, dann immer mutiger näher. Das frechste Tier biss ihn in die Wade. Er hieb mit der Faust nach der Ratte und sie zog sich ein paar Schritt zurück. Er stand schwankend auf. Er zitterte vor Kälte, obwohl die Sonne schon beinahe auf dem Zenit stand und die Stadt tüchtig wärmte. Wieder wagte sich eine der Ratten bis zu seinen Füssen vor. Stöhnend stand er auf. Alles schien sich zu drehen. Schon wieder übermannte ihn die Übelkeit, aber da der Magen bereits leer war, würgte er nur noch etwas grünlichen Schleim hervor. Ich muss weg von der Strasse, sonst fr.essen mich die Ratten bei lebendigem Leib. Er tat einige schwankende Schritte. Das Zimmer. Das Zimmer im Armenhaus des Richters. Ich muss dahin. Das war der einzige klare Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte. Das Zimmer. Das Bett. Mit letzter Kraft erreichte er das Haus, schleppte sich in sein Zimmer und brach auf dem Bett zusammen. 23.10. - Der Abend daraufAryna Aryna betrachtete die frisch verbundene Wunde, montierte ächzend die Panzerung wieder auf ihren Schultern und fragte sich, was wohl diese Nacht kommen möge. Minuten später war sie in einer dunklen Gasse Sturmwinds verschwunden. 23.10. - Später AbendEthiana "Tötet sie, tötet sie alle! Lasst sie nicht durchbrechen!" Ethiana hieb auf den nächsten Ghul ein, der ihr zu nahe gekommen war und versengte ihn dann in heiligem Feuer. "Bei der Göttin, haltet die Linien!" Sie sah sich um. Vor ihr, neben ihr und sowieso überall war das absolute Chaos ausgebrochen. Untote hatten wie aus dem nichts Astranaar beinahe überrant, viele Elfen niedergemetzelt und noch mehr von ihnen infiziert. Ethiana roch den Ghul mehr als sie ihn sah und sprang zur Seite. Der Ghul flog an ihr vorbei, die Fratze zu einem blutrünstigen Grinsen verzogen und landete direkt in der Klinge einer Schildwache. Die Priesterin rappelte sich auf und schlug einem weiteren Ghul den Kopf ab. Bei Elune, das wird doch nie enden! Plötzlich, sie hatte den Satz kaum zuende gedacht, hörte sie Jubel von der rechten Flanke der Verteidiger. Anscheinend hatten sie die Ghule auf ihrer Seite aufgerieben und fielen nun dem Rest in den Rücken. Eingepfercht zwischen den Reihen der Verteidiger wurden die Untoten abgeschlachtet. ------------------------------ Ethiana seufzte und warf die nächste Fackel in den mittlererweile dritten Scheiterhaufen, die außerhalb der Stadt aufgetürmt waren. Die trockenen Leichen fingen sofort Feuer und brannten dann lichterloh, die ewige Nacht in den Wäldern für kurze Zeit erhellend. Woher kamen diese Ungeheuer bloß? Bisher war man in den Elfenlanden von ihnen verschont geblieben, hatten sie ihre größte Macht doch im ehemaligen Lordaeron. Doch nun waren sie hier und damit eine reele Gefahr... Sie wendete sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf die Elfen, die ängstlich zusammengedrängt standen, umringt von Schildwachen. Gebissene, infizierte Elfen. Sie wussten nicht, was mit ihnen geschehen würde, aber Ethiana wusste es genau. Und sie wollte nicht dabei sein wenn es passierte. Dabei hatte sie selbst den Befehl gegeben. Diese Elfen waren alle zum Tode verurteilt - Nicht weil sie Verbrechter waren, nein. Weil etwas, das so absolut gegen die Natur und all ihre Gesetze war, in ihre Welt eingefallen war. Ethiana beobachtete kurz einige Elfen, die kopflose Ghule zu den Scheiterhaufen trugen, zwischen ihnen auch sehr kleine, nur so groß wie Kinder. Wir müssen nach Sturmwind, dort, wo alles anscheinend begann und eine Lösung für den ganzen Irrsinn finden - Koste es was es wolle. Gleich morgen werden wir aufbrechen! Die Priesterin nickte entschlossen und machte sich daran, einen weiteren Scheiterhaufen zu entzünden. 23.10. - ÜberlebenswilleSayyid 23.10 Überlebenswille. "Verrpiss dich!" grollte die tiefe plötzlich wiedergekehrte Stimme als die riesige im Plattenhandschuh eingeschloßene Faust gegen den Schädel des Ghules krachte welcher sich gerade auf den Riesen stürzen wollte. Ein grausiges knacken erfolgt und dem Ding war wohl der Schädel gebrochen und erbärmlich zuckend sackte das Vieh zusammen. Der Riese mit seinen fast zweieinhalb Metern Körpergröße thronte über drei toten Ghulen welche ihn gerade angegriffen hatten, es war ihm egal was diese Wesen mal gewesen waren. Aber wenn sein Leben endete dann so wie er wollt und er wollte sicher nicht zu einem Ghul werden. Dem ersten der Viecher hatte er den Körper in der Mitte geteilt, dem zweiten hatte er mit einer seiner Äxte den Kopf abgeschlagen und der dritte war gerade eben das Opfer seine enormen Kraft geworden. "Fic.kt euch doch ihrr scheiß Untotenhirrnsauger, Zary hat mich nicht umgebracht und ihr werdet es auch nicht." grollt er vor sich hin. Er stand mitten im Dschungel von Schlingendorn wollte eigentlich nach Booty Bay aber von dort gab es nur schlechte Nachricht also hatte er umgedreht und wollte zurück nach Stormwind. Der Bart des Hünen war dicht gewachsen, und die Augen hatten tiefe Ringe aber dieser Kampf gerade, hat ihm gezeigt das er noch Leben in sich trägt. Auf die Leichen hinabspuckend sah er sich um, nach Stormwind zurück wollte er. Wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann würd er wenigstens das richtig machen und die Stadt und die Menschen, die Kinder und "Sie" mit seinem Leben beschützen. Aus den Wachen war er zwar ausgetretten, dennoch einen Mann wie ihn würde man in jedem Kampf zu schätzen wissen. Er fühlte fast vergessene Energie ihn durchfluten, und fühlte sich wieder stark die Schultern straffend hob er seinen Zweihänder auf und befestigte ihn an seinem Rücken. Danach folgten die zwei Äxte welcher am Gürtel befestigt wurden. "Zurrück nach Storrmwind also." knurrt er zu sich selber während er langsam lostapfte. Dann hörte man seine Stimme laut durch den Dschungel rufen: "Kommt nurr herr ihrr Untoten Bastarrde! Ich bin Sayyid, Errsterr Maat der "Blutigen Jungfrau", verrsucht mich nurr zu frressen! Ich schlag euch alle zu Brrei!" Wer ihn noch vor drei Tagen gesehen hatte wie er mit hängenden Schultern durch Stormwind stapfte würde sich jetzt wundern, der Riese war zurück und er hatte Kraft und Willen, Willen zu überleben bis er einen besseren Tod gefunden hatte als ein gebrochenes Herzen. Selbst er ihn aus seiner Zeit mit Zary kannte würde sich wundern denn das "Feuer" in seinen Augen brannte. Und diese drei Ghule waren nicht die letzten.... 23.10. - Später Abend, Auberdine/AstranaarVindariel Vindariel wachte auf, blickte sich um. Ein schöner Abend in den Wäldern von Dunkelküste. Rillandriel lag schlafend neben ihr, und sie machte sich leise auf den Weg nach Auberdine. Doch anstelle des gewohnten Anblicks des idyllischen Hafenstädtchens erwartete sie ein Schlachtfeld. Ghoule. Leichen. Und überall Blut. Rasch türmten sich die Leichenberge, während eine Eule ihren Weg nach Darnassus fand. Überall Blut. Und überall Leichen. Vindariel kehrte blutverschmiert doch unversehrt in den Tempel zurück. "Sturmwind" murmelte sie leise und begann, ihre Sachen zu packen. 23.10 - 24.10 - Gegen Mitternacht - Alteracgebirge/ Nahe des DalarankratersEliza Die Kühle Brise dieser trüben Herbstnacht wehte durch die Berge des Alteracgebirges. Von diesem leichten Wind getragen, bahnte sich eine Krähe ihren Weg zielstrebig zum dem, was von einstigen Standort der Hochburg der Magie übrig gebliebe ist. Das Tier flatterte mit wachsender Erschöpfung, doch war sein Ziel zum greifen Nahe. Letztendlich erreichte der schwarze Vogel die Klippen des Gebirges, von denen aus man einen einzigartigen Ausblick auf den Krater hatte. Laut krächzend landete der Vogel auf einem Ast eines kahlen Baumes, fixierte die Gestalt einer jungen Frau mit seinen Augen, in welchen sich daraus folgend ihr Antlitz spiegelte. Eliza sah zu dem Tier auf, klappte das Buch in ihrer Hand zu und sprach mit kraftloser und übermüdeter Stimme. "Du bist gekommen... Also ist die Dämmerung in Sturmwind angekommen." Die Junge Frau glitt sich mit der rechten Hand durch ihr Haar während eine Böe jenes durchfuhr. Sie wandte den Blick wieder auf ihr Buch. "Genau wie er es prophezeit hat...." Die Augen Schließend begann sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen zu formen... Dann herrschte wieder Stille. Diese bedrohliche Stille, die Eliza ironischerweise wie ein leises Flüstern interpretierte, weleches versuchte sie vor einem gewaltigen, erdrückenden Sturm zu warnen. Die Krähe schaute noch ein letztes Mal auf die Gestalt der jungen Dame, ehe sie sich die Klippe hinunterstürzte, um einen Sekundenbruchteil später einen Hasen am Fuße des Berges zu reißen. 'Wie Ungewöhnlich' dachte sich Eliza, wandte den Blick wieder gen Krater. "Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt Lachen... Er hatte wieder Recht... und wenn er weiterhin Recht hat, werde ich wissen, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe... und doch... blickt mein Herz voller Sorge gen Süden..." Sie hob den Kopf um einen Blick in den Sternenhimmel zu erhaschen. Obwohl ihr Geist versuchte sich mit den Prophezeihungen, die man ihr Anvertraute, auseinanderzusetzen, war ihr Herz an einem ganz anderen Ort. Und so trug der Wind leise Flüsternd die Namen, jener Menschen, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten in den Nachthimmel... "Shamus... Ich sehne mich nach dir..." "Flori... was du wohl gerade machst?" "Daiwa... Ich hoffe du hast dein Kätzchen wiedergefunden." Autoren